Mi dulce Némesis
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: -Sasuke llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y me plantó un beso.¡En la boca!-Mas las consecuencias fueron funestas. De ser amigos pasaron a odiarse intensamente. ¿Podrán unas vacaciones juntos limar asperezas o estallará el caos?
1. San Valentin odioso

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Nhessa**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Nhessa-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Cap 1: **_San Valentín el odioso._

_14 de Febrero de 2003_

Sakura´s PoV:

La campana que anunciaba el recreo sonó y como de costumbre, todos los chicos de la clase se tiraron hacía la puerta de salida como si no hubiera un mañana. Hinata a mi lado rodó los ojos al ver al grandullón Itachi atascado en la puerta con Sasori no Akasuna, los dos niños de diez años más grandes que había visto en mi vida.

—Niños…—Murmuró Ino molesta. Y es que ella odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Itachi, que por el último tiempo se dedicaba exclusivamente a tirarle de las coletas y escupirle chicles masticados. ¡Puaj!

Hinata, Ino y yo caminamos hacía el recreo revisando en nuestros bolsos lo que nuestras madres nos habían preparado. Cuando abrí mi bolsita de "_Las súper nenas_" me entró la risa tonta.

Una notita acompañaba un montón de galletas con forma de corazón.

.

_Sakura cielo ¡Celebra el día del amor!_

_Con cariño tú mamá._

_._

Rodé los ojos y les mostré a mis amigas el "arte" culinario de mi madre.

—¡Eso del día del amor es una tontería para mayores!—Sentenció Hinata, a lo que Ino y yo estuvimos de acuerdo. Yo no me imaginaba teniendo una cita romántica con un niño y menos aún besándolo. ¡Me moriría de la vergüenza!

En el patio de recreo había charcos del día anterior. Por eso en vez de dirigirnos hacía los columpios, nos quedamos en la escalera techada de la entrada.

Los chicos de nuestra clase estaban al fondo jugando al fútbol sin importarles quedar todos sucios de barro. Observé un rato al único niño que era de mi agrado. Sasuke Uchiha hacía de portero de nuestra clase contra el equipo rival, ósea los de la clase de enfrente.

Se había sacado el jersey de lana gris que llevaba en la mañana y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. Mi mamá decía que Sasuke era todo un "guaperas" y aunque yo hacía caras raras cuando ella decía esas cosas, era la verdad. Sasuke era el más guapo del colegio y mi mejor amigo.

—¡Sakura!—Hinata agitaba su pequeña mano delante de mi cara. Fruncí el ceño—¿Qué piensas?—Preguntó, me sonrojé al instante.

—Nada—Murmuré observando al otro lado de la pista, donde Sasori y Souta jugaban a la lucha libre. Mordí una galletita y la mastiqué despacio.

—Decíamos que esta tarde podemos convencer a Mikoto y Mebuki para ir al parque—Asentí a lo que Ino decía aunque realmente no estaba escuchando.

—¡Podemos llevar los cubos y hacer castillos con la arena húmeda!—Planeó Hinata sonriendo y mostrando el hueco que tenía entre sus dientes. Ella adoraba tener una excusa para embadurnarse con tierra.

Comenzamos a hacer planes de la tarde que pasaríamos y estábamos en medio de una discusión sobre quién era la más fuerte de _Las súper nenas_ cuando lo escuchamos. Todos los niños y niñas se habían congregado en la pista de fútbol, en corro. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa:

—¡Pelea!—Bramó Hinata, acto seguido corrió como una loca hacía la multitud. La seguí a paso seguro detrás de Ino.

Nos hicimos un hueco entre los niños para poder ver quién se estaba peleando. Sentí mi estomago saltar al ver que no era otro que Sasuke el que empujaba a Sasori por el pecho y le gritaba como un energúmeno.

—¡Retíralo!—Bramó mi amigo. Me asusté porque nunca lo había visto así. Sasori estaba rojo y tembloroso, su cabello pelirrojo todo pegoteado en su frente por el sudor—¡No lo harás, ella es mi amiga!—Continuó Sasuke gritando y empujando. Itachi observaba a Souta que estaba detrás de Sasori. Era una de las leyes del patio. "Si tú mejor amigo pelea con alguien tú debes pelear con el mejor amigo del rival". Por eso cuando un día Ino estiró el pelo de Ami, Hinata mordió a Ume en la oreja.

—¡Es tú amiga pero va a ser mi novia! ¡Mi papá me lo dijo! ¿O es que tú sabes más que mi papá?—Contraatacó Akasuna enfurruñado. ¡Todos sabían que los papás y las mamás siempre tienen la razón!

Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke comenzó a buscar con sus ojos azabaches entre la multitud y cuando me encontró, una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa jugó en sus labios manchados de chocolate. Cambié el peso de un pie a otro, todos me miraban fijamente.

—¡No será tú novia porque yo la besaré primero!—Tras estas palabras Sasuke Uchiha corrió hacía mí, pude ver como Sasori reaccionaba y también venía por mí. Pensé en correr, pero todos sabían que yo era la más lenta y torpe de la clase. Así que me limité a meter las manos en mis bolsillos y hacerme la desentendida. Claro que mi "acto" no duró más que dos segundos, porque cuando Sasuke llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y ante la cara de asombro de todos los presentes, me plantó un beso. ¡Un beso! ¡En la boca! Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, Sasuke los tenía fuertemente cerrados. Noté el sabor dulce del chocolate en mi boca y el salado de su sudor. Pero lo que más se destacaba era la calidez, los labios de Sasuke eran muy calientes. Y yo no sabía qué hacer.

Después de los segundos más largos de mi vida, Sasuke Uchiha se separó y todos los niños del colegio comenzaron a reírse de nosotros.

—¡Sasuke y Sakura son novios y se quieren besar…!—Cantaron a coro, me dio la sensación de que ya lo tenían ensayado. Mi cara ardía y mis ojos comenzaron a picar por el enojo. Cuando la primera lágrima salió de mis ojos, Sasuke hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, a mí la que más. Se limpió la boca con su manga y me miró enfadado. Temblé y saqué mis manos de los bolsillos. ¿Él enfadado? ¿No se suponía que debía ser yo la que estuviera enojada? Los niños seguían cantando y mis lágrimas saliendo en cascada de mis ojos. Pronto comencé a hipar y a llorar con el corazón encogido. Era algo que no podía controlar.

—¡La hiciste llorar Uchiha!—La voz de Sasori resonó en el patio. Pronto se acercó a mí y rodeando mis hombros con su brazo me llevó hacía dentro del colegio. Observé encima de mi hombro a Sasuke. Quería decirle que él no me había hecho llorar, que en realidad lloraba porque todos se burlaban de mí. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien y que yo sería su novia y no la de Sasori. Quería decirle que besar no me dio tanto asco como pensaba me daría. Pero no pude decirle nada ya que desde ese día, Sasuke Uchiha cambió. Con los demás seguía siendo igual de simpático y amistoso, más a mí me declaró la guerra. Desde ese día, todas sus bromas fueron dedicadas a la misma persona. A mí. Y jamás volvimos a ser amigos.

La consecuencia que tuvo para mí, al principio, fue terrible. Echaba de menos a mi mejor amigo y me dolía que me tratara tan mal. Eventualmente me acostumbré y también comencé a odiarlo. Además de que por supuesto, comencé a detestar San Valentín con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_._

_.._

…

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	2. Chispas, cobre y castigos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Nhessa**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Aclaraciones: **Para las que leyeron el primer capítulo, sepan que le hice unos cambios así que si les resulta un tanto extraño este dben de leer el primero para aclarar sus dudas.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Nhessa-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Cap 2**: Chispas cobre y castigos.

_Junio del 2010_

Sakura´s PoV:

—Una hora más, una hora más, una hora más…—Repetía Hinata incansable. Solté una carcajada y asentí. ¡Era nuestra última hora antes de terminar el año escolar! ¡Por fin, vacaciones!

Ino apareció de su penúltima clase-gimnasia-casi tan sonriente como Hina. Se acercó a nosotras y situándose al medio, enganchó cada uno de sus brazos a los nuestros. Juntas caminamos hablando de los planes que teníamos para el verano.

—¡Francia, chicas! ¿Se lo pueden creer?—Decía una entusiasmada Hinata, que por fin había conseguido su viaje adorado. Ya que planeaba estudiar diseño y estábamos en nuestro penúltimo año antes de partir a la universidad, había podido convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran ir—Prometan que llamaran todos los días—Ino y yo rodamos los ojos al unísono—Bueno, vale ¿Un día por medio?—Preguntó con un puchero en sus labios.

—Sí Hinata—Ino la abrazó suavemente—Naruto y yo pensamos ir a Canadá con nuestros tíos, ya saben…—Hizo un gesto con su mano como quitándole tierra al asunto. Hinata y yo nos miramos significativamente. Ino Uzumaki se hacía la fuerte, más nosotras la conocíamos muy bien y su falsa despreocupación no era más que eso, falsa. Los señores Uzumaki pasaban su tiempo en viajes de negocios o placer y aunque querían a sus hijos, nunca fueron los padres preocupados y amorosos que los hijos desean. Aunque jamás aceptaría ante mi mama que me gustaba su derroche de amor maternal hacía mí. Pensar en mi madre me hizo sentir una punzada en el estomago, así que al instante deseché la idea.

Naruto era su hermano, aunque no lo conocíamos ya que él estaba internado en un instituto militar de Canadá por elección propia. Al menos teníamos la certeza de que ellos se tenían el uno al otro y de que Ino no estaría sola durante las vacaciones. Aún así, intenté convencerla una vez más.

—Ino ¿Por qué no vienes a Nagoya con mis abuelos?—Ofrecí por enésima vez. No es que fueran las vacaciones de lujo a las que mi amiga estaba acostumbrada. Es más, se me hacía muy difícil imaginarla en la granja de mis abuelos en _Koioko_, un pequeño pueblo rural. Antes de que Ino pudiera contestar, escuché la voz de _él _detrás de nosotras.

—¡Sí Ino, ve con Swansy* a ordeñar vacas todo el verano!—Se burló con un falso acento sureño. Fruncí el ceño y traté de ignorarlo, como siempre hacía.

—Cállate Uchiha—Espetó Ino—Sakura gracias, sabes que iría encantada pero quiero ver a mi hermano—Le sonreí agradecida por su intervención. Hinata fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y rodeó mis hombros con su bracito. Caminamos dentro del aula de i_nformática. _El profesor siempre tardaba veinte minutos en llegar, por lo que aprovechábamos para navegar en Internet. Mientras encendía el ordenador me pregunté, dónde iría Sasuke durante las vacaciones. Pero deseché la idea rápidamente ¡¿Qué me importaba a mí donde fuera _ese_?!

En la fila de atrás se escucharon unas risitas molestas, sabía de quiénes provenían por lo que no me giré. Entré a mi _Messenger _para ver que los únicos que estaban conectados, eran los mismos con los que compartía la clase. Sí, no soy muy sociable que digamos. Una ventanita se abrió en la pantalla. Alguien me había agregado. No reconocí el correo. Acepté de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera preguntar a mi nuevo contacto quién era, apareció un nuevo correo en mi bandeja de entrada y mi nuevo contacto se desconectó. Abrí el correo para ver que era de la misma persona que me había agregado y entonces la pantalla se puso negra y la foto de un pene gigante apareció ante mis ojos.

Jadeé y me separé todo lo que pude del ordenador, como si lo que mostraba la foto fuera a saltarme encima. Noté el calor de mi rostro, estaba segura que mi cara parecía un árbol de navidad. En la fila de atrás comenzaron las atronadoras risas de Itachi Uchimomo y Sasuke Uchiha.

Como una ola de calor veraniega, el enfado recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me puse en pie de un salto y rodeé la fila de ordenadores para llegar hasta ellos, tenía los puños tan apretados que mis uñas se hincaban en las palmas. Ino y Hinata me llamaban por mi nombre, seguramente para detenerme, más no lo hice. ¡Estaba harta! ¡Harta de ser el objeto de sus bromas! ¡De sus apodos estúpidos y sus insultos! ¡Harta de Sasuke Uchiha!

—¡Tú!—Chillé apuntándolo con mi dedo tembloroso.

—¡Ey relájate Swansy, aprovecha la foto, será la primera y última vez que veas uno tan cerca!—Con las palmas al frente, me habló conteniendo la risa, cuando terminó su frase ridícula se largó a reír como un cosaco. Estaba tan enfadada que me imaginé a mi misma saltando encima de él y aplastando su estúpida cabeza llena de cabello despeinado.

—¡Eres un imbécil, patán mono neuronal!—Le grité sin amedrentarme. Sus ojos brillaron maliciosos y en otro momento me habría intimidado, más hoy no era su día de suerte.

—Y tú eres una niñita simple, torpe y desabrida—Contraatacó como siempre refiriéndose a mi físico. Rodé los ojos y bufé, la primera vez que me dijo fea o poca cosa sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estomago, con el tiempo me había acostumbrado y ya apenas dolía.

—¡Prefiero ser desabrida y torpe a ser un simio ninfómano y sin cerebro!—Di un paso adelante y él se puso en pie. Me encogí de hombros ligeramente, en un signo de despreocupación, ya que yo había dicho lo que todos sabían de sobra. Sasuke comenzó a ponerse rojo un claro indicio de que estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado. Ya que por ese rumor de su agitada vida sexual sus padres lo habían obligado a ver un psicólogo y ese episodio aún era comidilla entre los alumnos.

—¿Ah sí? No sé de qué ninfomano hablas ¿De mí o de tu madre?—El aire se atoró en mi garganta y en la clase, un pesado silencio se hizo presente. Mebuki…Aún dolía pensar en ella. No era un secreto para nadie, que mi madre, dos años atrás había dejado a mi padre por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Más si era tabú hablar del tema, ya que el escándalo que surgió con la infidelidad de mi madre casi hizo que Shoun fuera expulsado de la policía. La sonrisa triunfal de Uchiha se borró de su rostro al instante. Sentí las manos de alguien-seguramente Hinata o Ino-en mis hombros, más yo estaba bloqueada. No sabía qué decir y mis piernas no me respondían. Sentía mi corazón latir desenfrenado contra mi pecho. Entonces toda la vergüenza, los nervios y la tristeza que me habían ocasionado las palabras del patán de Uchiha se transformaron en ira. Sin pensarlo me tiré hacía él y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Por la sorpresa, Sasuke se tambaleó. Lo que pasó después lo vi en cámara lenta.

Uchiha cayó hacia atrás con cara de sorpresa, en un intento por sujetarse se llevó con él la mesa de profesor y el jarrón de adorno que llevaba más años allí que yo, se volcó. El agua se derramó justo en los cables de la pared y acto seguido la luz se fue con una tormenta de chispas cobre saliendo de los enchufes.

Mi reacción fue cubrirme los ojos con una mano y separarme hacía la pared. La clase se llenó de chillidos y carreras. Hasta que una voz femenina gritó:

—¡Salgan!—Y la clase corrió hacia la salida. Tropecé un par de veces antes de llegar fuera. Hinata y Ino me abrazaron suavemente—¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!?—Gritó la profesora de química, que seguramente escuchó nuestros gritos y por eso acudió al salón de informática.

Todos hablamos a la vez tratando de explicar lo que había pasado, más los únicos nombres que salieron claros de todo el griterío fueron Uchiha y Haruno.

En ese momento llegaron varios profesores corriendo por el pasillo hacía nosotros, entre ellos, Smith, el de informática.

La profesora de química los puso al tanto del incidente.

—¿Otra vez Haruno y Uchiha? ¿¡Hasta cuándo!? ¡Se comportan como niños pequeños! ¿No les da vergüenza…?—Smith continuaba despotricando contra nosotros mientras nos dirigía al despacho del director. Sasuke caminaba detrás de mí en silencio y yo no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Estaba tan enfadada con él, que seguramente terminaría intentando _taclearlo_ al estilo _rugby_ nuevamente.

No era la primera vez que terminábamos en el despacho del director, aunque este "incidente" era el peor con diferencia.

Y es que Sasuke disfrutaba haciendo de mi vida un infierno.

Durante siete años me había hecho de todo. Me encerró en el vestuario de hombres-cuando el equipo de baloncesto estaba bañándose-pintarrajeó mi fotografía en el anuario, inventó sobre nombres para mí, metió insectos en mi mochila y eso sólo fue el comienzo. Cuando la "adolescencia" llegó sus bromas adquirieron un carácter sexual que me ponía los nervios de punta. La foto del pene que me había mandado un rato antes era una nimiedad comparada con otras de sus jugarretas.

—Entren—El profesor Smith abrió la puerta para nosotros.

El director Jackson estaba esperándonos con el rostro rojo como una manzana madura.

—¡¿Saben lo qué han hecho?!—Me encogí por su grito, Sasuke cuadró los hombros a lo macho de las montañas, demostrando así que no tenía miedo. Aguanté el impulso de rodar los ojos. ¡Era tan exasperante!—¡Arruinaron el cableado eléctrico de todo el instituto! ¡Tardaran meses en arreglarlo! Y por supuesto sus padres se harán cargo del costo—Gemí, papa iba a matarme. Jackson nos señaló con su dedo rechoncho, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, seguramente masticando mil insultos para nosotros. Después respiró profundamente y tomó asiento—¿Tienen algo qué decir?—Inquirió. Una bombilla se prendió en mi cerebro, quizás sí podría salir ilesa del problema. Después de todo, Uchiha era el culpable.

—Señor Jackson siento lo del cableado pero toda la culpa fue de _esta…—_Soltó Sasuke antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo. ¡Maldito desgraciado!

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Si no fueras un pervertido esto no habría pasado!—Chillé con la voz más aguda que de costumbre. Uchiha me fulminó con la mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

—¡Me atacaste!—Gritó él.

—¡Te lo merecías!—Contraataqué yo.

—Estúpida—Me insulto él.

—Pervertido—Insulté yo. Terminamos de pie mientras nos gritábamos. Aunque claro, siempre midiendo nuestros "insultos", si esto hubiera pasado fuera del recinto escolar habría sido distinto.

—¡Basta!—Jackson se puso en pie, salté por su grito y me senté instantáneamente al igual que Sasuke—Señorita Haruno…—Comenzó el director, carraspeó incomodo y supe que no era una buena señal—Hinata Uchiha dijo que su hermano—Señaló a Sasuke con la cabeza—Habló mal de su madre ¿Es cierto eso?—Aparté la vista hacía la ventana y suspiré suavemente. La punzada acostumbrada en mi pecho cuando se mencionaba a Mebuki no se hizo esperar. Más no quería remover más en el tema y sin saber por qué negué con la cabeza.

—No, él no dijo nada de Mebuki—Mentí. Noté como a mi lado, Sasuke se tensaba y respiraba profundamente. Seguro estaba aliviado por mi mentira. Mis ojos picaron al saber que él no se sentía ni un poco mal por el daño que me había causado. ¡Tonta Sakura, por supuesto no le importa, él te odia! Me grité mentalmente.

—Muy bien—El director acarició su barbilla y clavó su mirada en la pared detrás de nosotros, pensativo. Me limité a encogerme en mi silla y esperar por el castigo.

Teníamos la ventaja de que faltaba media hora para salir de vacaciones, por lo que con un poco de suerte, el castigo se limitaría a pagar los daños. Y yo estaba pensando buscar un trabajo en cuanto llegara donde mis abuelos, así que podría reponer el gasto que hiciera papa. Me sentí mejor con este pensamiento. Sasuke me lanzaba miradas de soslayo. Volví mi rostro hacía el otro lado, no quería ni verlo. Yo también lo odiaba.

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos asesinos contra Uchiha. La joven secretaria del director entró a la habitación.

—Señor, ya están aquí—El director asintió y su rostro adoptó la sonrisita cordial que usaba para recibir a nuestros padres, y que desaparecía de su rostro al instante que estaba sólo con los alumnos.

¡Un momento! ¿Sonrisita para los padres? Alarmada observé a Sasuke significativamente, pero claro, él estúpido estaba más ocupado en mirarle el escote a la secretaria. Rodé los ojos y bufé exasperada. ¿Ya dije que lo odiaba?

Y entonces entraron. Shoun y Fugaku. El rostro serio de mi padre fue preludio de tormenta segura. Fugaku Uchiha inclinó su cabeza y se acercó al director para estrechar su mano.

—Me alegro que vinieran tan pronto, tomen asiento por favor—Los ojos de Sasuke pasaban incrédulos desde Fugaku-su padre-hasta Shoun y después finalmente se posaban en mí y si no hubiéramos estado en semejante lió, me habría reído de su cara de niñito asustado.

—Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó en un susurro airado a Fugaku, que se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. Sasuke tragó en grueso. Mi papa a mi lado ni si quiera me miró. Me dolió la nota de decepción que capté en el rostro de mi progenitor. Prefería que me gritara y castigara en mi habitación. Pero verlo triste era algo que jamás había podido soportar.

—Señor Haruno, por teléfono dijo que tenía una proposición sobre el castigo para los chicos—Me tensé y observé a mi padre como si tuviera tres cabezas. ¿Castigo? ¿Proposición? ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?!

—Sí—papa me observó y una sonrisita maligna apareció detrás de su poblado bigote. Después los ojos verde/jades de mi padre encontraron los negros de Fugaku Uchiha. Los dos se sonrieron cómplices y mi padre continuó con su "proposición"—Ya que las vacaciones están tan cerca y el instituto no se podrá hacer cargo del castigo, aquí Fugaku y yo llegamos a la perfecta solución—Miré a Sasuke por debajo de mis pestañas tratando de saber qué pensaba él de todo esto. Su expresión era un espejo de la mía, terror, incredulidad y sorpresa.

—¿Y bien?—Alentó el director que parecía un niño en el día de navidad por nuestra próxima tortura.

—Pasarán las vacaciones juntos, en la granja de mis padres—Salté de la silla como si tuviera un resorte en mi trasero.

—¿Qué? ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Papá!—Sasuke comenzó a gritar como un histérico a la vez que yo le chillaba a mi padre.

—¡Papá él no puede venir, arruinará mis vacaciones! ¡Puede incluso que maté a la abuela a disgustos! ¡Es un patán! ¡No puedes hacerme esto, por favor papá!—No estaba siendo coherente, pero me daba igual. ¡Mi padre no podía ser tan cruel conmigo! ¡No podía! Eran mis malditas vacaciones, las que esperaba todo el año con ansias.

—¡Me escaparé de casa, robaré tus tarjetas de crédito y compraré un yate para huir! ¡Quemaré tu coche! ¡Me haré un tatuaje!—Sasuke optó por las amenazas, Fugaku lo miraba divertido. El señor Uchiha se cruzó de piernas y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca. Parecía encantado con los berridos de su hijo, papa por su parte miraba sus uñas y a mí sin ningún interés.

Quise tirarme al suelo y pegar patadas como una niña pequeña, más obviamente no lo hice. Preferí hacerme la madura, me senté y dejé que fuera Sasuke el que demostrara su inmadurez. Estaba segura de que él jamás accedería a pasar las vacaciones entre vacas, caballos y fiestas. Sasuke y yo nos odiábamos tanto, que si yo decía que sí aceptaba, él no aceptaría jamás. Por lo que puse en marcha mi plan de emergencia.

—Creo…creo que estoy de acuerdo—Murmuré haciéndome la resignada y madura hija que todo padre quiere tener. Suspiré teatralmente y observé a Sasuke con inocencia—Sasuke no será tan malo. Podremos montar a caballo y cuidar de las gallinas de mi abuela. Es divertido cuando te acostumbras al olor—Me encogí de hombros y disfruté de la cara de pánico que puso Uchiha.

—¿Gallinas?—Musitó con voz aguda—Papá por favor…—Rogó una y otra vez, dejando las amenazas de lado para pasar a las promesas—No volveré a meterme en líos, te lo juro. Lavaré tu coche y limpiaré mi habitación todos los días y…—Continuó con sus suplicas, papa me miraba con la ceja enarcada, me sonrojé, sabía que mi padre sospechaba de mí y mi "madurez" repentina.

—Irás a _Koiko _con Sakura y es mi última palabra—Fugaku se puso en pie y se enfrascó en una conversación sobre el pueblo de mis abuelos con papa y el director. ¡Malditos padres traidores! Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a mí y tomándome del brazo, me arrastró hasta una esquina del despacho.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Haruno? ¿Te volviste loca?—Inquirió tan enfadado que las aletas de su nariz se movieron con cada palabra.

—No, sólo me conformo—Me encogí de hombros y él se apretó el puente de la nariz, quise torturarlo un poquito más—Uchiha ¿No lo entiendes? Igualmente yo pasaré mis vacaciones donde quiero…Tú eres el único que sale perdiendo—Mentí, la idea de tenerlo casi tres meses viviendo en la misma casa que yo, me aterraba y molestaba por partes iguales.

—¿Y tú crees que yo me mantendré calladito y al margen?—Soltó una carcajada donde el humor, brilló por su ausencia y me observó intensamente—Si me envían a ese maldito pueblo, haré de tu vida un infierno Swansy, te lo juro—Amenazó. Gemí mentalmente, sabía que él era capaz de eso y de más. Lo único que me consolaba era que él estaría en mi territorio, donde yo conocía todo y él nada. Con un poco más de valentía volví a la carga.

—No te tengo miedo Uchiha—Arrastré las palabras de forma amenazante, aunque él se limitó a reírse de mí.

—Muy bien, tú lo has querido—Para mí sorpresa, rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y nos giró hacía nuestros padres y el director, que estaban partiéndose de risa por algún comentario que no escuchamos—Papa—Llamó Sasuke, traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero él me apretó más contra su cuerpo. Una especie de cosquilleo se extendió por mi piel haciéndome estremecer. Su olor a ropa limpia y loción de afeitar se coló por mi nariz embotando mis sentidos, me sentí enferma y con ganas de aspirar cada partícula de su exquisito aroma. Sin embargo sus palabras me sacaron de mi trance—Sakura y yo decidimos que lo mejor será cumplir con el castigo. Quizás incluso sea divertido ¿Verdad Sakura?—Acercó mi cuerpo al suyo, nuestros costados se chocaron, me sonrió de lado y me guiñó un ojo.

Entonces lo supe. Mi plan no había funcionado y Sasuke Uchiha haría de mi verano un infierno.

**Continura…**


	3. Humillación familiar

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Nhessa**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Aclaraciones: **Para las que leyeron el primer capítulo, sepan que le hice unos cambios así que si les resulta un tanto extraño este dben de leer el primero para aclarar sus dudas.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Nhessa-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Cap 3:** Humillación familiar.

Sakura´s PoV:

Después de la charla con el director, y la sonrisa triunfal de Uchiha que tuve que soportar durante todo el rato que estuvimos en el instituto, las vacaciones comenzaron oficialmente. Gemí, era el primer año que odiaba que el verano llegara.

Me encerré en mi habitación y me negué a salir o hablar con mi traidor padre. Hinata e Ino llamaron varias veces, más no estaba de humor para salir con ellas. ¡Estaba tan frustrada!

Abrí el cajón de mi mesilla de noche y saqué mis boletos de avión. En tres días más comenzaría mi tortura personal. Fulminé los billetes con la mirada como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de todo.

Las vacaciones-usualmente-me sabían a mosto de uva casero, me olían a tierra húmeda y a campo, me recordaban a la dulce voz con acento de mi abuela y al sonido de succión que hacían las botas de mi abuelo por las mañanas. Este año, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era las humillaciones a las que Uchiha me iba a someter. Arrojé los billetes de avión de regreso al cajón y saqué mi vieja maleta que estaba debajo de mi cama.

Sólo tuve que quitarle el poco polvo que había acumulado para que volviera a verse decente. Al abrirla, encontré mi viejo sombrero marrón desgastado y sonreí con añoranza.

La gente en _Koiko _solía vestir con botas, pantalón vaquero, sombreros y camisas de franela, vestimentas que hasta ahora, me parecía geniales. Pero ¿Cuántas risas le provocaría a Uchiha el verme vestida como toda una ranchera? Ya me lo podía imaginar revolcado en el suelo por las carcajadas. Me enojé conmigo misma por estos pensamientos. ¡¿Qué me importaba a mí lo que pensara Uchiha?! Nada, absolutamente nada.

Terminé decidida a que él no podría arruinar mis vacaciones. No, yo no lo permitiría. Aún así, no pensaba hablar con papa hasta que no estuviera canoso y con bastón. Para matar el tiempo, comencé a ordenar mi habitación. Saqué todos los artilugios de limpieza y empecé por arreglar mi armario.

Después de descolgar toda mi ropa y limpiarlo a conciencia, volví a ordenarla y subiéndome a una silla, abrí el compartimiento superior. Ahí solía guardar las cosas que ya no usaba, como zapatos antiguos, mi vieja colección de _comics _y algunos libros. Pero al revisar, una caja de zapatos llamó mi atención. La saqué con el ceño fruncido, no recordaba esa caja.

Soplé el polvo y la abrí para encontrarme algo que me hizo sonreír.

Allí estaban los dibujos que mis amigas y yo hacíamos de pequeñas. Una baraja de cartas de _"Las súper nenas_" que Hinata me había regalado y mis viejos coleteros con figuras de osos. Lo saqué y lo observé todo con una sonrisa, cuando iba a guardarlo de nuevo una fotografía llena de polvo llamó mi atención. Éramos Sasuke y yo…Suspiré pesadamente. Al pie de la foto había una dedicatoria hecha por él mismo con letra infantil.

_Sasuke y Sakura. Los mejores amigos. 05-01-2003._

Recordaba a la perfección ese día, ya que era del cumpleaños número diez de Itachi y nos había invitado a todos a su fiesta. Mikoto-la madre de Sasuke y Hinata-nos sacó una foto mientras comíamos la tarta y Uchiha que se percató, rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y sonrió al objetivo, mientras que yo, sonrojada, lo miraba a él.

Volví a suspirar. ¿Qué había pasado con ese Sasuke tierno y dulce que fue mi mejor amigo? ¡Oh sí! Yo sabía qué había pasado con él. San Valentín el maldito arruinó nuestra amistad, con la ayuda de Sasori no Akasuna, por supuesto.

Guardé la foto con prisas, no tenía por qué pensar en eso. Fue él quien me desechó después de dejar que todo el colegio se burlara de mí, fue él quien comenzó a insultarme y a tratarme como basura. Fue Sasuke…Siempre era Sasuke.

Unas horas más tarde, Hinata e Ino se presentaron en mi casa y no admitieron un no por respuesta. Así que me dejé llevar. Fuimos al cine y comimos pizza. A la hora de despedirnos llegaron las lágrimas.

—Las extrañaré tanto—Hinata nos abrazó a Ino y a mí despidiéndose. Su vuelo saldría al día siguiente y no la volveríamos a ver hasta el comienzo del próximo año escolar.

—También te extrañaremos Hina-chan—Dije, a lo que Ino asintió con los ojos brillantes. Todos los años era igual para nosotras. Pasábamos media hora abrazándonos, lloriqueando y comunicándonos cuánto nos extrañaríamos durante los dos meses y medio de vacaciones. El teléfono de Ino sonó y ella se separó con una mueca al ver que eran sus padres, una vez solas, Hinata me observó con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—Sakura sé que estás enfadada por tener que pasar las vacaciones con el estúpido de mi hermano—Asentí y bufé, no tenía ganas de hablar de eso y ella lo sabía—Pero debo pedirte algo—Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y clavó sus ojos en los míos—No te dejes engañar por la máscara que Sasuke lleva puesta, Sakura-chan. Porque no es más que eso, un escudo—Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para replicar—No Saku-chan, enserio. Sé que Sasuke no tiene excusas para cómo se ha comportado contigo todos estos años pero…—La corté no quería volver a escuchar su discurso basado en que su hermano era bueno y que en realidad me trataba así porque no sabía cómo expresar sus "sentimientos" hacía mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Hinata, ya lo hablamos. Él me odia, yo lo odio y eso no cambiará. Punto—Aseguré. Sasuke Uchiha era un patán y eso no cambiaría. A él le gustaba ser así.

—Mis padres sacaron boletos para mañana—Ino sonrió radiante, tenía muchas ganas de estar con su hermano. Hinata y yo la felicitamos por la buena noticia.

Nos terminamos de despedir y media hora después entré a mi casa. Papa estaba desparramado en el sofá viendo un partido, en cuanto entré me observó de reojo.

—¿Qué vamos a cenar?—Preguntó cauteloso. Sonreí triunfal. ¡Oh dulce venganza!

—Yo tomaré cereal, así que no sé—Sacudí mi melena con despreocupación—Pide una pizza o algo. Buenas noches—¡Ja! ¡Toma eso padre traidor! Sabía de sobra que mi papá adoraba mi comida. Así que como venganza no le cocinaría nada durante los dos días que me quedaban en casa. Era una venganza patética, pero era mi padre, tampoco podía hacer más sin salir con un castigo monumental. Me serví un poco de cereal con leche y me fui a mi habitación.

El día siguiente amaneció tan nublado como mi humor. Después de despedir-de nuevo-a las chicas, preparé mi maleta y dejé la casa ordenada, además de hacer las compras para mi papá y dejarle algunos platos congelados para que pudiera comer los días que no fuera a la casa de Ken. Llamé a mi abuela para avisarle de la hora de llegada y del visitante no deseado que llevaría conmigo. Ella ajena a mis pesares se mostró encantada por tener al estúpido de Uchiha en casa.

Esa noche me dormí temprano ya que el vuelo salía a las siete de la mañana.

Y al despertar a la mañana siguiente volví a sentirme mal. Mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado y no tenía ganas de sacar mi cabeza de entre las almohadas. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan rápido cuando yo, lo único que deseaba es que se congelara por un par de siglos?

Después de tomar mi desayuno y bañarme dejé mi maleta en el porche, afuera aún estaba oscuro y se podían ver algunas estrellas. Frotándome las manos para entrar en calor volví dentro e hice mi cama.

Charlie caminaba por el salón de un lado a otro, aunque no lo dijera, sabía que él estaba un poco triste por separarse de mí. Bajé las escaleras despacio y le sonreí.

—Vamos papá, sólo son dos meses—Lo alenté. Él asintió fingiendo despreocupación.

Me acompañó a la salida y cargó mis maletas en la patrulla. Fugaku y mi papá habían decidido que el primero nos llevara al aeropuerto, así que tendría que soportar el viaje hasta aeropuerto con Uchiha. ¡Genial! Mi infierno personal comenzaría antes de lo previsto.

Al llegar a casa de los Uchiha, papá me abrazó y me deseó suerte, después-alegando que llegaría tarde a trabajar, aunque yo sabía que estaba evitando soltar algunas lagrimitas-se marchó. Toqué el timbre mientras observaba mi reloj de muñeca. Una sonriente Mikoto abrió, me abrazó suavemente y fue a buscar a "sus chicos" como ella los llamaba.

Esperé paciente recostada en el _Mercedes _de Fugaku.

—Buenos días, Sakura ¿Lista para salir?—Me preguntó el patriarca Uchiha, con una sonrisa amable. Simplemente asentí y entré al asiento del copiloto. Estaba curioseando los _cds_ de Fugaku cuando escuché la amable-véase el sarcasmo-voz de Sasuke increpándole a su progenitor.

—…¡Y encima ella viaja en el asiento del copiloto!—Alcancé a escuchar. Rodé los ojos, era tan típico de él querer discutir por cada nimiedad que se presentara.

—Compórtate como un caballero y deja de patalear como un bebé—Lo regañó Fugaku. Escuché un bufido y un golpe, después la puerta del asiento trasero se abrió de un tirón.

—Buenos días, Uchiha ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Bien?—Inquirí con sorna. Regodearme en su miseria era lo único que me hacía sentir mejor. Infantil, lo sé, pero me importaba un pepino.

—¿Dormir? ¿Quién te dijo que anoche me dediqué a "dormir"?—Hizo las comillas con los dedos y sonrió de lado—El hecho de que tú no tengas vida sexual no quiere decir que los demás seamos iguales, Haruno—Bufé y lo ignoré. Tenía que admitir que el chico era inteligente y audaz. Más por el último tiempo sus comentarios sólo se basaban en tres aspectos de la vida. Sexo, mujeres y lo fea y poca cosa que me encontraba. Se le estaban terminando las ideas.

Fugaku ingresó al auto y por un rato nos mantuvimos en silencio. Luchaba contra mis parpados para no quedarme dormida. Y lo conseguí, sobre todo porque el conductor decidió colocar un cd de música _Country_ que hizo que Sasuke refunfuñara todo el trayecto. A la mitad del camino entre Kiwasaki, hicimos una parada para poner combustible al coche. La gasolinera estaba vacía, por lo que, sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo para estirar las piernas. Aproveché y salí del auto para caminar un poco.

Me acerqué a la vitrina de la tienda y ojeé las revistas que exponían. Al darme cuenta que casi todas eran para hombres me alejé de allí y me dediqué a elegir los dulces que compraría.

Pagué y salí para volver a la carretera. Fugaku aún no había regresado, me metí en el auto y recosté mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. No supe cuándo me quedé dormida, ya que fue el mismo Fugaku el que me despertó al llegar al aeropuerto.

—Vamos Sakura, ya llegamos—Abrí los ojos y asentí desperezándome. Cargamos las maletas y comenzamos a caminar hacia la zona de facturación.

—Roncas como un camionero Haruno—Fue el amable comentario de Sasuke mientras registrábamos nuestros bolsos.

—Yo no ronco—Murmuré con hastío.

—Sí, lo haces—Contraatacó. Rodé los ojos y lo ignoré, no tenía ganas de entrar en una discusión donde los dos terminaríamos insultándonos y haciendo un escándalo.

Fugaku nos dejó en la zona de embarque y tras advertirle a Sasuke que si se comportaba mal lo enviaría a una escuela militar, se despidió de nosotros y se marchó. El saber que estaba sola con Sasuke me puso un poco nerviosa. Él parecía tranquilo, más el continuo movimiento de su pie contra el suelo lo delataba. En cuanto anunciaron que podíamos ingresar al avión nos levantamos desesperados por romper la tensión.

—¡Mi asiento es el veinte, así que la ventana es mía!—Señalé el número de mi billete.

—Me da igual, no me pienso mover de aquí—Apostilló él acomodándose contra el cristal.

—Te odio ¿Sabes?—¡Estaba tan cansada de él y sus estupideces! Ahora dudaba seriamente poder pasar las vacaciones a su lado sin terminar asesinándolo. Él y yo simplemente no funcionábamos juntos. Suspiré y me senté sin más. Me dediqué a ignorarlo por el bien de mi salud mental. Me acurruqué contra el asiento y me dormí. El sueño era lo único que me abstraía de mi horrible situación.

Escuchaba una voz lejana llamándome, pero yo estaba demasiado a gusto como para hacerle caso. "La voz" insistió e incluso sentí un tirón brusco en mi hombro. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Sasuke a pocos centímetros del mío. Me tensé, él me miraba fijamente de una forma extraña que me ponía nerviosa.

—¿Qué...qué haces?—Tartamudeé con voz chillona.

La lengua de Sasuke salió de entre sus labios para lamer suavemente su labio inferior. Me estremecí. ¿Acaso él, me iba a…Me iba a besar? Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, entonces Sasuke sonrió de lado y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tú qué crees?—Preguntó con burla—Te despierto porque estamos llegando Haruno—Rodó sus ojos y se separó de mí. Sin saber por qué, me enfadé por sus palabras. No era como si yo quisiera que el estúpido me besara…No, no era eso. Sus carcajadas me sacaron de mi divagación—¿Creías que te besaría verdad?—Un delatador sonrojo inundó mis mejillas. Me negué a mirarlo pero sus carcajadas burlonas y sus palabras venenosas continuaron saliendo de sus labios—Vaya, vaya Haruno, parece que no eres tan inmune a mis encantos como aseguras—Sin pensarlo dos veces golpeé su brazo con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Malditos sonrojos delatores, maldito Sasuke y maldita yo por quedar siempre en ridículo!

Y es que no podía negar que Sasuke Uchiha era guapo, más que guapo, era un bombón, pero su arrogancia, su ego de dos toneladas y su lengua viperina, opacaban el efecto que tenía su belleza. En el instituto tenía a casi a todas las chicas babeando por él. Y claro, Sasuke se aprovechaba de ello. Por eso mismo, aunque él y yo no nos odiáramos y él fuera el último hombre de la tierra, jamás de los jamases estaría con Uchiha.

La voz de una de las azafatas pidió que nos abrocháramos los cinturones para el aterrizaje. Un par de sacudidas después, estábamos a punto de bajar del avión.

—Uchiha te lo advierto, mis abuelos son personas mayores y conservadoras, no quiero escuchar ninguno de tus comentarios pervertidos delante de ellos…—Advertí antes de que fuera tarde y mi abuela sufriera un ataque cardiaco por su libertinaje. Esperé varias respuestas mordaces, incluso alguna alusión a mi poca vida sexual. Pero nada de eso llegó. Me giré para mirarlo y no lo encontré. Giré mi cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡¿Dónde mierda se había metido?! Pensé. Entonces lo vi. Sasuke tenía su brazo apoyado al lado de la cabeza de una de las azafatas, le sonreía con coquetería y ella se mordía el labio inferior, provocándolo.

Puse las manos en jarras y esperé a que volviera. Tenía ganas de golpear su duro trasero hasta hartarme. Después de unos minutos lo vi caminar hacía mí con una sonrisa triunfadora y un papelito en la mano. Apreté los puños.

—¿No puedes mantener tus pantalones en su sitio al menos por unas horas?—Escupí con todo el veneno que pude.

—Puedo, pero no me da la gana—Se encogió de hombros y sin esperarme continuó caminando hacía la zona donde retiraríamos las maletas; caminé detrás de él pisando fuerte.

Retiramos nuestro equipaje y nos dirigimos hacía donde mis abuelos nos estarían esperando. Mi humor mejoró rápidamente mientras los buscaba con la mirada.

—¡Abuela!—Chillé al encontrarla por fin. Mi abuela Naoko, la madre de mi padre me sonrió. Su familiar rostro varios tonos más bronceados que el mío y sus cálidos ojos esmeraldas me dieron la bienvenida. Olvidando mi maleta corrí a abrazarla.

—Hola mi niña—Aspiré con ganas el olor a jabón y a canela tan característico de ella. Me hizo sentir en casa. Busqué a mi abuelo con la mirada, más no lo encontré. Adivinando mis pensamientos mi abuela habló—El viejo se quedó en la granja. Una vaca se puso de parto hace un par de horas—Explicó, asentí entendiendo—¡Oh! ¿Eres Sasuke?—Giré la cabeza. Uchiha sonreía brillantemente a mi abuela. Se abrazaron suavemente y ella lo despeinó con cariño. Me reí entre dientes, Sasuke odiaba que tocaran su cabello—La última vez que te vi eras así de pequeño—Acentuó sus palabras con un gesto de su arrugada mano, Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

—Me alegro de verla señora Naolo—Rodé los ojos cuando se comportó como el caballero que no era y besó la mano de mi abuela. Ella se sonrojó-ya sabía de dónde había sacado yo el poder para que mi cara se pusiera como una bombilla tan fácilmente-y nos guió a través del gentío hacía la salida.

En el coche nos contó sobre la granja. Habían comprado nuevos animales con el dinero de la cosecha de ese año. Además de que las dos yeguas que habían adquirido hacía un año parieron y ahora tenían cuatro caballos jóvenes en el establo. Las cosas en _koiko _no parecían haber cambiado demasiado en el último año.

—¡Casi me olvidaba! Saku, ¿A que no sabes quién pasará las vacaciones en el pueblo?—Negué entusiasmada y mi abuela continuó—Naoi y Yui Ayato ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?—¡Wow! ¿Cómo no recordarlos? Pensé. Ellos habían pasado conmigo cada verano de mi infancia. Más cuando cumplí los doce años y volví ese verano, mi abuela me informó que ellos no volverían más. Sus padres se habían divorciado y la madre de Naoi y Yui los había llevado a vivir a Italia con su familia. Daisuke, el padre de los gemelos, se quedó en el rancho. Aún recordaba lo triste que me puse al saber que mis amigos no volverían.

—¿Enserio? Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que los vi…—Susurré pérdida en mis recuerdos. Sasuke rompió el momentáneo silencio.

—¿Quién son?—Preguntó. Mi abuela rió pícara. ¡Oh, no! Dios mío que no lo diga, que no lo diga…Rogué mentalmente.

—Son unos amigos que Sakura tenía cuando era más pequeña. Los hijos de un amigo de su abuelo—Mi abuela, ajena al pánico que yo estaba experimentando me dio un codazo juguetón y continuó su cháchara—Sakura y el niño Naoi eran novios—Rió escandalosamente, me sonrojé—Mi nieta solía escaparse por las noches para ir con el chico al lago—Bueno eso no era tan malo, pensé. Podría haber contado algo peor—Sakura ¿Te acuerdas cuando corríais desnudos detrás de los carneros?—Como eso, por ejemplo. Mi abuela reía como una demente. Observé a Sasuke de reojo, mal movimiento. Sasuke tenía una sonrisita maligna jugando en sus labios. Gemí interiormente.

—¿Quién lo diría? Con lo correcta y tranquila que es su nieta—Soltó dándole alas a mi abuela. ¡Joder! ¿Todos los adultos disfrutaban dejándome en ridículo o sólo eran los de mi familia? Porque sólo por haberme cambiado los pañales cuando era bebé, no les daba derecho de tirarle mis trapos sucios a la cara a mi peor enemigo.

—Oh eso es ahora que creció y se convirtió en una señorita—Siguió mi abuela—Cuando era pequeña era toda una traviesa. Aún recuerdo cuando ella y Yui le robaron la dentadura postiza a la señora Joks, que en paz descanse—¡Tierra trágame, ahora! No me hubiera importado que mi abuela contara esas historias a otra persona. Pero era Sasuke Uchiha el que estaba escuchando. Y eso sería mi ruina—…Y claro, el ganso terminó persiguiéndolas por todo el rancho y mi marido tuvo que salir con la manguera para espantarlo—Sasuke se echó a reír, seguramente imaginando al ganso asesino persiguiéndome.

Ya recordaba esa historia. Yui y yo habíamos pensando que un ganso con dentadura postiza sería muy gracioso de ver. Por lo que le robamos la dentadura a la vecina y nos fuimos al estanque a buscar al animal. Pero el ganso tenía otros planes y en cuanto Yui se lanzó a agarrarlo, se puso agresivo y nos persiguió por todo el lugar.

Por suerte llegamos a la granja. Mi abuela dejó mi humillación para otro rato y Sasuke, muy ufano, ingresó detrás de ella sonriéndome burlón.

En cuanto entré, la voz de mi abuelo resonó por toda la casa.

—¡Palomita!—Oh dios…A partir de ahora sería la palomita nudista, ladrona de dentaduras postizas.

* * *

**Hola lamento mucho mi demora, la verdad he pasado una semana fatal. Hace unos días pasados me tuvieron que internar de urgencia ya que me había dado una crisis asmática, y eso que aun no se me había desarrollado el asma, el caso es que me internaron a las 3:00 pm, me hicieron 5 nebulizaciones, y Salí a las tres de la mañana. Créanme que en ese momento la sentí cerca, pero gracias a dios sigo aquí. Hasta hace poco que será un par de horas me sentí con el ánimo para leer y poder actualizarles un poco y porque ustedes tienen el derecho de saber del porque de mi ausencia. Me parece que actualizare un poco más pero muy probable, me dedique solo un poco ya que mis fuerzas no son las mejores. Bueno eso es todo. Adiós**


End file.
